liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Family Guy
Family Guy is a highly offensive animated television program that is riddled with violence, coarse language, and sexual innuendo's. It also has an obvious liberal bias because of its "support" of homosexuality and pre-marital sex! It's not all good though, It was voted the worst show on television by the Family Research Council and family groups across the country have tried to get the show taken off the air, but has won many awards from organisations people actually care about. They succeeded for a while and the show was pulled in 2002. However due to the show's undeserved popularity, especially among liberals and young people it was put back on the air on May 1st, 2005. Cast Griffin Family Peter Griffin Overweight, obnoxious, and rude. Peter stands for everything that is wrong with secular society. He mocks religion, has a disrespectful attitude towards women, drinks too much, is lazy and technically mentally retarded. Lois Griffin The unbelievably hot wife of Peter Griffin by cartoon standards. Lois is often the anchor of the Griffin family, but even she can act like a moron on occasion. The relationship between Lois and Peter begs the question: How does a fat loser of a slob get such a smokin' wife? This has got to be cartoon because that crap never happens in real life. Chris Griffin Peter's overweight son, is a known sexual deviant. It was implied he was doing unspeakable acts while watching Meg's friends during a sleepover. He likes talking about pooping. Meg Griffin Meg is essentially only tolerated by her family, and even they are seen to hate her sometimes. There's this great deleted scene where Lois says to her only daughter that she doesn't love her and that she "just doesn't care." Then she says she's joking. Meg likes to go to the mall and eat food which other teenagers have left lying around. Stewie Griffin The Griffin's one year old son. Stewie is a bisexual, having shown interest in both boys and girls, although he seems somehow unaware of his attraction to males. Stewie speaks with a refined British accent and for some reason is obsessed with killing his mother (at least in the earlier episodes). In the last few series, it has become apparent that he holds an attraction towards Brian, which is quite messed up, as Brian's a dog. In one episode, he tries to have sex with Brian. In another, he puts his hand in Brian's mouth and then after Brian leaves puts the hand in his own mouth, which was hilarious. Brian Griffin Brian is an intelligent, well educated middle aged dog. He often drinks and smokes, is Peter's best friend, is in love with Lois, ignores Chris, treats Meg halfway decently, and often is partners with Stewie in one scheme or the other. Being a dog may have kept Brian from his full potential, but in spite of that he seems reasonably happy. Brian is a liberal and he loves abortion. Griffin neighbour's Glenn Quagmire Often referred to as "Quagmire", is one of Peters best friends and possibly the most offensive character on the show, Glenn has slept with thousands of women un protected but doesn't seem to learn from this (in one episode he runs from a boy he believes to be a son, when he meets another woman, saying "Do you want to have unprotected sex?" then grinning at the camera.) Quagmire has no morals whatsoever and is constantly trying to score with Peter's wife Lois while Peter is oblivious. Quagmire is the hero of millions of men. Qhen propositioning women, Quagmire sometimes likes to sing "Giggity, giggity, giggity, giggity, let's have sex!" Cleveland Brown Cleveland Brown is a middle aged black dude who talks really slowly. He had a wife, Loretta, who cheated on him wife Quagmire and then disappeared, then reappeared in a later episode, then disappeared again. Cleveland also had a young son, but he's kind of just been left out of the show ever since the Cleveland-Loretta-Quagmire triangle, which the writers laughed at on the track for that episode. Cleveland likes saying "Oh, that's nasty," when something nasty happens. Joe Swanson A paraplegic police officer who lives next door to Peter. His legs don't work but he makes up for this by having great strength in his upper body, and he has admitted to saying this frequently after a fellow officer did this impression of him. He has been mistaken by Peter for a parallelogram. Joe likes screaming to deal with his feelings of emasculation. Category:Media Category: Television